My two best friends
by onceihadwings
Summary: Ron has yet again ruined everything. Will he make up for his mistakes? R&R please! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ron woke with a start, searching for a clock frantically. Being a prefect was hell of a task especially for a lazy prat like Ron Weasley who would even trade his recently done potions essay to get extra sleep.

After a few more minutes of fruitless attempts he finally regained his senses just to note the fact that he himself was wearing a watch.

'10:06 pm! Bloody hell!' he swore to himself. Neville's loud snores echoed through the boys'dormatory as he swiftly lifted up his bum just to tiptoe untill the very end of the room. He heaved a sigh of relief at Harry's empty bunk. Ron hated doing homework alone although with Harry it usually meant playing hangman at the corner of his fresh parchment.

Once out of the dormitory, he could see a distant figure sitting on the gryffindor common room couch. As he trudged nearer, what he had before considered just as Harry turned out to be Harry and Hermione both sitting with their arms around each other. He could not see Hermione's face as it was burried beneath Harry's chin.

By her trembling movements one could only make out she was crying and Harry was rubbing on her back . Whispering merlin knows what in her ear which made her shudder even more. The sight practially boiled Ron's blood. To see Hermione so close to Harry, to see both of them enjoying this little time without him. His fists clenched painfully togther. He wanted nothing more than just to lift Harry up by his collar and hit him hard in the face.

It took them just a few minutes to register his presence. Harry slowly let go off Hermione and for the first time in 10 mintues was Ron able to see her face. Red and swollen with constant crying. She was rubbing her cheeks with her knuckes in an attempt to wipe away her tears. Her gaze still fixed upon her lap. It hurt him to see her in this state. It hurt him even more to see her choose Harry's shoulder to cry upon, not his.

'wha- happened, Hermione?' Ron asked. It took him a great deal to keep his voice steady as a jolt of something like fire seared his skin when he saw Harry gave him a reproach full look and said 'Ron, let it be... i'l tell you later'

Ron ignored his reply and asked again with a shaking voice ' i am asking you Hermione, tell me whats the matter?'

When for the second time Harry opened his mouth to reply; throwing away his parchment and quill, Ron practically dragged him by the collar . Hermione let out a shriek..

'I SAID I'M ASKING HER!'

'RON!' Hermione was shouting.

It took him all the will power to let go off Harry and face Hermione who was now standing with her hands outstretched in an attempt to push him away from Harry.

Harry on the other hand was staring at him with eyes wide open, his mouth slighlty ajar from the shock of what just happened.

The three of them stood there for what seemed like an eternity with Ron panting loudly, Harry gazing at him like a mad man with shock and Hermione struggling for a gulp of fresh air..

It was Hermione who broke the silence.

'How dare you talk to Harry like that!' she squeaked which made Ron come back to the world.

'i was jus' Ron had just begun when Hermione cut him...

'enough Ron, this is the limit!' her eyes no longer were welled with tears, they now contained a tinge of hatered which made Ron's heart to sink.

He definitely didn't want this to happen.

'what do you reckon you are up to Ron? you are showing up here in the middle of the night and attacking on Harry like he has committed a crime?' Hermione was now shaking with rage.

'Hermione, let it be.. leave it'

'why leave it Harry! why leave it! he thinks he can do whatever he wants and we will all rub our noses on his shoes!'

Ron looked utterly bewildered.

'no, Herm-'

'or do you want us to only talk when you wish and do your homework when you are asleep so that you can meet your 'lav-lav' when you get up!'

'i was just trying to ask you why you are crying. That i-'

'i was crying because of you and now i am shouting because of you! you are the reason behind everything Ronald Weasley! i hate you!'

Now, she had done it. She had broken Ronald Weasley's heart.

He didn't attempt to speak further. Just watched her storm out of the portrait hole.

He turned to speak to Harry but Harry was already gone. Feeling sick about this whole episode Ron too decided to head towards the dormatory and get some sleep.

'Merlin's pants! homework plus angry bestfriends! this is going to be a tough week!' he thought before drifting off to sleep once again.

I promise next chapters will be better. This is just the beginning. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's head felt heavy as he woke up the next morning. He was feeling miserable. As he rubbed his eyes lazily he tried to recall his dream (it was more of a nightmare infact. In his dream, Hermione was shooting bludgers at him which he every time missed by an inch and Harry was constantly cheering through the crowd singing 'Weasley Is Our King!')

'Neville, Where is Harry?' Ron asked looking here and there for any sigh of Harry.

'He left just a minute ago'

Ron dressed up quickly and headed towards the great hall for breakfast.

He spotted two of them sitting with Ginny. He was relieved to see Hermione was no longer crying, instead she was laughing quite loudly on an unknown joke cracked by Ginny, while Harry was looking at his sister as if she was the most delicious pumpking pasty ever.

'I will deal with that later' Ron made a note in his mind before finally taking a seat opposite to Hermione.

'Hey!' He said hopefully.

The effect was instant. The smile wiped away from Hermione's lips and Harry shifted his gaze from Ginny to the treacle tart served to them.

'Hi Ron! We were just discussing on how Lavender would look wearing one of those hats.' She pointed at the distroted green coloured hat with yellow raddishes which Luna was wearing.

As soon as Ron opened his mouth to reply...

'My WON WON!'

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands, desperately trying to control her giggles. Hermione on the other hand made no attempt to hide her laugh.

'How are you , My Won-Won?' Lavender exclaimed in a pathetically sweet voice, shooting a dangerous look at Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat. 'I think we better get going' He said giving a meaningfull look at Hermione and Ginny who followed his heal. Ron was left all alone with Lavender.

'Did my Won-Won Miss me?' Lavender said, placing herself upon's Ron's lap and suffocating him with her arms. Ron wasn't able to speak.

'Of Course! You Missed Me!' Lavender declared happily without waiting for his reply.

'Ow My Baby WON-WON!'

'Now, She will assult me' Ron thought painfully as Lavender crushed her lips on his. How on earth will he now have breakfast?

After almost 15 minutes of Lavender's slimy kisses she finally let go off him. 'SEE YOU LATER MY ADORABLE WON-WON' and with that she walked away. Her usual bouncy steps attracting the attention of many 3rd year guys.

Ron felt sick, contaminated, used but on the brighter side, he could now have breakfast. But as soon as he lifted his knife and fork, the food was gone.

Ron's stomach gave a horrible rumble. All the teachers were getting up now.

'How will i manage without food?' Ron growled. 'I am doomed'

Fin.

I know, i know its not that interesting but its just the start. The next chapter contains a twist. R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Unwillingly, Ron got up from his seat. His stomach was empty , so his mind. He couldn't think of a single excuse for his behaviour last night. He wanted to talk to both of them but.. 'How to start the conversation?'

'Hey Mate, I am Sorry for yesterday. Actually, a letter from Percy really pissed me off! Friends?' It sounded stupid even in his mind.

'Thinking about your boyfriend Potty ,Weasel bee?-' a cold voice screeched in a dramatic way. Jeers of approval reached Ron's ears.

It was Malfoy with his group of good-for nothing friends. All were laughing hard , pointing at him.

Ron's ears turned a shade of red as he tried to avoid his snide remark and walk away.

'Walking away from reality, aren't we?' Malfoy spoke again. This time pansy shreiked so hard with laughter that it actually scared a first year girl passing by.

He couldn't take it anymore.

'SHUT UP MALFOY! OR ELSE YOU WILL SEE!' He shouted at the top of his lungs, clenching handfull of Malfoy's robes. His face was bearly an inch away from Malfoy. He could still hear slytherins laughing from either side when he felt a familiar hand gripping his right arm.

'Don't, Ron!' It was Harry who was trying to move Ron away from Malfoy.

'Boyfriend has come to rescue? How adorable!' Malfoy clapped his hands in delight.

Harry wasted no time. He took out hsi wand and pointed it at Draco who's smile was now replaced with a smirk.

'Gonna hex a prefect, Potty?'

'YES I will , if i have too'

'Potter! Weasley!'

Heads turned in the direction of the source of voice. It was Prof. McGonagall.

'Prof., he started it-'

'Weasley and Potter, i need to talk to you' she spoke, cornering them from Slytherins. She looked extremely worried about something.

'It is about Hermione Granger.'

A huge lump formed in Ron's throat as he and Harry both asked at the same time 'WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?'

'A letter arrived here few minutes ago stating that Miss Granger's father is no more'

'WHAT-?' Ron was shocked. He could find no words.

'But how?' Harry asked.

'Car crash.' Prof. McGonagall replied with a thick voice. One could tell that she was holding back her tears.

'WHERE'S HERNIONE?' Ron asked panicking. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her at this moment. He just wanted to make sure he was there with her through this.

'She is in my office. She needs both of you.' And with that the three of them marched towards Prof. McGonagall's office.

DO you ppl like this twist? Please R&R so that i can make corrections. Your comments are valuable!


End file.
